Strangely Divine II
by Sally Cinnamon
Summary: Sarah thought she was finished with Goblin Kings and Fairytales, but she soon finds herself back at the Calais Court on display once more. This time she has some competition. Escapism, hilarity, and more goblin king adapting to the Aboveground then you ca
1. Occasional Dream

AN: You thought that was it? On nononno. I apologize to everyone who is expecting more then this drabble. And I just wanted to mention that I do not smoke nor do I think it is cool. There are reasons for making Sarah a smoker besides the aesthetic of a dark haired New Yorker chain smoking. There are reasons that people chain smoke. So please, no more 'it's out of character' whining.  
  
-  
  
Strangely Divine II: Chapter One: An Occasional Dream  
  
-  
  
"I swear to god, I'm going to kill myself" Sarah hissed into the phone.  
  
Emily's laughter bubbled over the line. "I told you that would happen if you got a job. Sarah Williams is just not meant to be a contributing member of society."  
  
Sarah rolled her eyes "I, unlike you, need a paycheck" she paused "Besides, it's not that bad. I'll only have to kill myself if they ask me to fix the copier one more time"  
  
As if on que, a weedy, balding man in his early forties that worked in the cubicle next to Sarah knocked unceremoniously on her cubicle wall. "Sarah, the copier's broken again, can you fix it?" he asked in his weedy, bland voice. "Kay, Thanks" he said without waiting for her answer and strode away.  
  
"Jesus... I'll call you back later, Em" Sarah sighed  
  
She managed to drag herself over to where several of her coworkers stood huddled around the malfunctioning copy machine. They were all sipping coffee or hideously large bottles of water as they stared with bland eyes at the gyrating machine.  
  
"Hmmm" Said Sylvia from accounting. "Sarah can you do that thing again?"  
  
"Yeah," chimed in Steve from marketing. "That thing that turns it back on"  
  
She pushed past them, her low heels clicking dully on the carpeted floor, to kneel in front of the copier and pry off the front panel. Immediately a spurt of black ink shot out and splattered across the stark white of her blouse. Oh well, it was a cheap polysynthetic blouse. It didn't matter. Sarah wiped at the stain, only managing to stain her hands in the process and then pressed a few button and replaced the panel and it was good as new.  
  
"Nice" Steve from marketing nodded and offered her a high five.  
  
Sarah turned away from him and headed back to her desk. It was time, she decided, for a cigarette break. Since her final return to the aboveground a month ago she had tried to quit smoking, drinking, moping and partying and get a normal job. So far she'd managed to get a job but as for drinking and smoking were concerned she'd tripled her usual amount. As for partying, well, she was basically fucked. There wasn't any time for moping because her days usually were consumed with waking up, fighting her hang over, going to work, napping when no one was looking, smoking like a chimney on her breaks, coming home, going to someone's party, getting shit faced on any chemical that wasn't heroin (because Fiona was still kicking that and Sarah wasn't quite ready to admit to that level of hypocrisy yet), passing out where ever she landed and then doing it all over again the next day.  
  
Sarah really hated her job but it was a distraction. She now worked for a publishing company, which essentially meant she worked with a lot of other sad sacks with English degrees who hadn't fulfilled their dreams of writing a best seller. It was possibly the most depressing work environment one could hope to have.  
  
She had her smoking break, managing to squeeze in two and half cigs in the five minute period. She waited through four seemingly endless hours until she was aloud to leave at five. She took the subway back up to the village. Upon entering the apartment she was on her third cigarette since climbing out of the subway station into daylight and headed straight for the liquor cabinet.  
  
Emily ambled into the kitchen, yawning and stretching in the early autumn sun that streamed in through the large windows. "Napping is my favorite thing in the world" she sighed and then paused mid yawn seeing Sarah's face and the state of her ink stained shirt. "God, what happened to you"  
  
Sarah pulled out a bottle of absolute vodka and poured herself a glass. "I need a shower" she mumbled, pushing past Emily.  
  
Emily watched with a half amused half disturbed look on her face as Sarah drained the contents of the glass and stomped into the bathroom. The sound of running water met her ears and Emily sighed again, thinking there would be no talking to her friend tonight. She was a bit worried about Sarah, to be honest. She was acting rather, well, worrisome.  
  
Suddenly, Emily was sure she saw movement, like the flutter of wings outside the large windows looking down on the city. She stared at the window for a bit, the only sound in the apartment being that of Sarah's shower. Slowly, Emily moved towards the window, careful not to frighten the little owl that fluttered precariously outside the glass. Her fingers moved as if on their own accord up to touch the glass in front of the bird and it quickly flew away.  
  
"I am going crazy" she mumbled, and then recalled the events of the summer and retracted that statement.  
  
She decided to get the mail, it was around the time of the month when her parents sent her a check for one living cost or another. That was always something to smile about. And Sarah looked like she needed some serious cheering up.  
  
Emily pattered out to the elevator in bare feet and rode down to the lobby. She waved and George, the doorman and Sam, the super who was fixing some of the faulty cable lines in front.  
  
They never got much mail. A few bills, more then too many fashion magazines and mail order catalogues. Then Emily saw the thick pale cream colored envelope that was lodged between Vogue and Land's End. She placed it on top of the pile and glanced around to make sure no one else thought something was strange. It wasn't so much the envelope that was strange, it was more to whom it was addressed to in curling silver script.  
  
Lady Sarah Williams de Lexelit New York City, North America The Aboveground  
  
Emily practically ran back upstairs, gaining odd looks from George and Sam as she hurried out of the lobby and back into the elevator. She could barely contain her excitement as she rushed back to the apartment. Once safely inside she threw the other mail on the counter and practically screamed when Sarah emerged from her room wearing pj's with her wet hair falling around her shoulders.  
  
"What's that?" she asked as Emily danced over to her and thrust the heavy envelope into her face.  
  
"A letter" Emily tittered "From you know where"  
  
Sarah paled "Oh really?" she asked moving to sit on the couch. "That was nice of them"  
  
Emily physically deflated "You are such a—a not fun haver"  
  
Sarah laughed and rolled her eyes "I'm sorry" she said "I just—it's too weird. All of it." She shrugged "Him"  
  
Emily fell onto the couch next to her and waved the envelope in her face. "Go on Lady Sarah of Lexelit. Open your letter"  
  
Sarah took it limply and slid her finger along the seal in back. The letter fell open in a shower of silver and gold glitter in her lap. She sighed, brushing some of the glitter off her shoulder and thinking about how Gwen used to complain about the mess.  
  
"Lady Sarah Williams de Lexelit" she read aloud "This is a letter of invitation—blah blah blah--- wedding of Lady Gwendolyn of Calais and Captain Ilareo of Surpentine –ugh, god this is long winded, um, in four nights hence a guard will be sent to retrieve you and a guest of your choice at thirteen o clock—underground time." She rolled her eyes. "Right"  
  
"You're not going?" Emily asked, her eyes going quite wide.  
  
"No"  
  
"Why the hell not? I thought this lady Gwendolyn as your friend" Emily demanded "She would want you to be at her wedding, I know I would be right hacked off if you didn't show up to mine just because your ex would be there"  
  
"It's hardly the same thing" Sarah shook her head "He isn't just going to be there, he's going to be everywhere. You don't know what he's like when he's mad--- really bloody annoying—and kind f frightening if he wants to be. I don't want to be any where near him ever again"  
  
Emily crossed her arms. "Uh huh" she said knowingly "You still want him"  
  
Sarah screwed her face up, feeling the frustrated tears pressing at the back of her eyes. "I'm not kidding, Em" she said "That's a fairytale, that is. It isn't real"  
  
"Well, from what I saw" said Emily, her voice much softer as she touched Sarah's arm "Jareth was quite real"  
  
"I know" Sarah sighed "It's just more difficult to think of him that way"  
  
-  
  
Four days later at around midnight found Sarah and Emily sitting on the couch, waiting patiently for this so called 'guard' to arrive. Sarah was slumped in her seat hoping they would just forget bout her and not send anyone. Emily sat on the edge of her seat, nearly panting with anticipation.  
  
"They're not coming" Sarah complained "Come on, we're dressed we may as well go out"  
  
"No" Emily insisted "I believe in this, it will happen. I will get to see fairies and elves"  
  
Sarah rolled her eyes.  
  
They waited in silence for a few more minuets and then Sarah stood up. "Fine you can wait, I'm going down to the knitting factory to entertain myself" She got no further then a few steps away form the couch when she was stopped by a shower of sparkles and light and suddenly there were five people in the room.  
  
"Jesus Christ on a Bike!" Emily shrieked, slapping her hands over her mouth as she took in the three people, two men and a woman. One of the men was Dolan, weathered and ragged, he looked around the apartment with fascination etched onto his face.  
  
"Amazing," he murmured, spotting the television and then the kitchen appliances and then finally the view of the city out the window.  
  
"Lady Sarah!" it was the younger Taliesin, rushing forward to kiss the lady's hand. "I'm so glad to see you, Lady Sarah. We miss you ever so much in the Underground"  
  
As Taliesin introduced himself to Emily Sarah looked at the other girl. She had pale blonde hair and a heart shaped face and she was very pretty. Although small, the girl was curvy and even though she looked young there was an air of seniority to her. Sarah caught her eye and was about to smile when she caught the seemingly dead look there.  
  
Sarah decided this girl was scary and turned her attention back to Taliesin.  
  
"Taliesin, come see this, it's amazing" Dolan was saying, ushering the younger boy over to the window. They both gasped and awed at the metal and concrete structures of light and power.  
  
"Naomi" Taliesin said to the blonde girl "This is simply the most—"  
  
"We should go, prince" short and abrupt, her voice was cultured but cold.  
  
Taliesin sulked back to the center of the room and Dolan followed him. The girl threw her arms out to the side and sparks so clean they looked like they could slice right through you shot out of her hands. "Let us be gone" she said, sounding aggravated.  
  
Dolan and Taliesin threw there arms out as well and more sparking and magiking ensued. Emily clutched at Sarah's hand in excitement. Half a blink later they were in the middle of Salisbury plain and being rushed towards the stones. Dolan pulled out a pocket watch with the hands nearly pointing up at thirteen. "Four seconds" he said with a dry laugh. "Nice and close"  
  
"Too close" Naomi said coldly "The Prince is weighing down our ability to reorder time"  
  
Taliesin blushed bright red under her glare.  
  
"His mother thought it would do him good to see the Aboveground" Dolan shrugged  
  
Naomi looked irritated "For what purpose" she mumbled  
  
"What's that?" Dolan chuckled  
  
When she gave her answer they were standing in the courtyard of the castle with a fair number of royal guards and family members standing about. Sarah was pleased to see that none of them were Jareth or Aislinn but rather Cymboline's side of the family. Despite being very much past his bedtime, Gareth waited with sleepy eyes next to his Nanny and Mother.  
  
There were bows and hugs and kisses and good to see yous. Gwendolyn was beaming like someone had just returned her puppy and chatted with Emily while letting Ilareo hug her from behind. Sarah found herself being pushed through it all and then the midnight party retreated back to their castles with the aid of their servants and maids.  
  
Sarah said goodnight to Gwendolyn and Emily and took her leave in her old room. It was clean and still stalked full of the clothes she'd been given from Madame Tournoirelle. Sarah half expected some grand surprise of love from Jareth to jump out of her. Or perhaps a cruel trick. Or maybe a cruel gift, like a rose or some other trinket. That seemed to be right up his style. But no, the room was empty. Sarah changed into her night gown and climbed under the covers. The castle was just settling and she found the noise soothing.  
  
There were so many things that she was supposed to be feeling and couldn't quite bring herself too yet. Such as happiness for Gwen and Ilareo. Instead she replaced that with the selfish desire to be back in New York, drinking herself silly and watching whatever band was on at the Knitting factory or Arlene's Grocery. That was where she belonged, Sarah thought. That was where she needed to belong, not here.  
  
She let out a shaky breath that quickly accelerated into tears, and as had happened many nights before, she cried herself towards a nightmarish sleep.  
  
AN: That was horrible. I apologize. More terrible JS to come. I promise. If I don't get lynched for being such an awful writer.  
  
-  
  
Thanks:  
  
Kaio: Ah, you're the best at reviewing. I'm sorry this is sucking so badly. I didn't mean to make it that way.  
  
Cheers Darlin: I know hangs head in shame I'm just a bad person with a bad memory.  
  
Panther Princess: hahahaha. I know, I about had a heart attack when I remembered the story and that I needed to update it.  
  
Remember to REVIEW!! 


	2. Wedding Bells o' Ringing

AN: Um. This I possibly the worst writing I've ever done. I am horribly ashamed yet I post it anyway because I am a masochist. Uuuuuuuughhhh... I feel the need to explain myself but I can't quite bring myself to torture you all more.  
  
-  
  
Strangely Divine II: Chapter Two: Wedding Bells o' Ringing  
  
-  
  
Sarah was always a bit torn when she was at weddings. She had only been to a few of them in her adult life, and they'd always given her the idea that they were just a stressful waste of time. Sure, when she was young she'd dreamed of a big white fluffy dress with all the trimmings, her ken doll fiancé, the big West Minster Abby style church, then riding off into the sunset to live forever with ken, three kids and a dog. But when her parents had divorced all these fanciful ideas about marriage had simply melted away to be replaced with a rather cryptic view of the world. Well, for a ten year old anyway.  
  
It wasn't that she didn't want to get married ever. It was just that Sarah could no longer envision herself in the big white dress, with ken doll and their offspring. She wasn't sure what sort of a future she saw for herself, to be honest.  
  
As Gwendolyn, in all of her shining white glory walked past her, Sarah's thoughts were diverted from herself to the scene in front of her. Ilareo in his captain's uniform smirking at his bride as she strode confidently towards him. Oh yes, these two were meant for each other, Sarah was sure of it. She was jealous of them for it, too. Why couldn't she be the one in the big white dress with the smiling about-to-be-husband.  
  
A small voice in the back of her head seemed to whisper, you nearly did, causing Sarah to look over at the groom's side where the Goblin King sat, is face a mask of stony blankness. Next to him was Naomi, done up in a pale blue silk dress with so many skirts that many of them where laying across Jareth's lap.  
  
Sarah quickly looked away from him. She'd been in the underground for nearly three days and he hadn't said a word to her. Gwen said he was dealing with something troublesome in the Goblin Kingdom. It must have been something bad, because as she told Sarah this, Gwen's face got all screwed up in a tight smile like she was trying hard not to think about it too much. Sarah didn't ask again.  
  
"Oh," Emily whispered as she dabbed at her eyes "She's so beautiful"  
  
Gwen had taken an instant liking to Emily. Possibly because unlike Sarah, Emily readily agreed to wear bloomers instead of her knickers. "It's an adventure!" she'd laughed.  
  
The three girls had spent the last few days introducing Emily to the underground and all of its strange inhabitants. Madame Tournoirelle had done up a few dresses for Emily, including the soft gauzy green one she was wearing at the moment.  
  
"They're so perfect" Emily continued  
  
Sarah nodded and despite herself, found her gaze pulled back to Jareth. She found herself wondering if she'd made a mistake but as soon as that thought entered her head she banished it. No, there was no conceivable way in which a relationship between herself and Jareth would have worked. They were from two different worlds. They had different priorities. He was about to become High King of the Underground. She had to fix the copier for her inept coworkers on a daily basis. They were to far apart.  
  
Sarah was so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't even realize the wedding was over. People were standing and clapping. All sorts of magnificent fae people dressed in ethereal outfits so that Sarah felt she was sitting in the middle of a cloud instead of a crowd of people.  
  
There was a feast afterwards in the ballroom. Emily and Sarah took their place among the lower tables next to members of the royal Guard whom Emily promptly began to chat up. Sarah should have been amused but her head was beginning to hurt and her vision fuzz. She would have given anything for an Advil or a cigarette. Instead she pushed the delicious food on her plate around, not feeling much up to eating and listened to Emily.  
  
"So, what's a nice guy like you doing in a place like this?"  
  
"I beg your pardon?"  
  
Sarah looked over at who her friend was talking too. "I know you" she said dully. "You're Sebastian?"  
  
"Yes, my lady" he grinned at her. "I was so lucky as to aid my lord in your rescue"  
  
"Rescue?" Emily repeated "What rescue?"  
  
"From the erm—nosferatu prince" Sarah shook her head. It felt a bit daft so say it like that. "Well it was really scary" she added for good measure.  
  
"Indeed" Sebastian agreed  
  
"Oh right" Emily nodded "So you guys, you took care of it. No more baddies, right?"  
  
"Yeah" Sarah mumbled "Good bye baddies"  
  
Sebastian frowned "You mean no one's told you?" he asked  
  
Sarah nearly choked on her wine "What?" she asked, alarmed "Told me what?"  
  
Sebastian sputtered for a bit. "Oh. Well. Nothing, I suppose. It isn't my place to say if they have not informed you"  
  
"Inform me" Sarah demanded, "What happened"  
  
"Well, it's not my place to say" Sebastian scrambled at the look on Sarah's face. "But the Nosferatu kingdom had seceded from the Underground"  
  
Sarah blinked "What?"  
  
Sebastian nodded "Yes, you see when the High Prince revoked Prince Dacien's title he made him a commoner. Of course, the Nosferatu could not accept this. So they seceded and created their own land"  
  
"How did they manage that one?" she asked, still confused "They're supposed to be all docile and non magical. Well, not that Dacian was like that at all. But the rest of them--- okay, his mother frightened me too. But still, I don't see how they could make their own kingdom"  
  
"You see, it is rather strange" Sebastian agreed. "What they have done is created a kind of limbo between this world and the above world"  
  
"Ugh, wait" Emily shook her head as if to clear it. "That doesn't sound so good for us"  
  
Sebastian shrugged "It is unknown yet what the fate of the aboveground will be"  
  
"Don't be overly cryptic or anything"  
  
"I am sorry my lady, I have said to much" Sebastian stood "I take my leave of you, now"  
  
"Well, shit" Emily sighed "I have no idea what's going on"  
  
"Me either" Sarah shrugged and began to push her food around her plate again. "I just want to go home and get in my own bed to go to sleep"  
  
Emily gave her a wistful look "You don't like it here?"  
  
"It's slowly loosing its charm"  
  
"I think you're just moping" Emily said. She opened her mouth to say something else when the Queen and King stood at their places at the high table. Everyone became silent and turned to stare at them. Sarah did a double take at the King; he was looking haggard and bent since she'd last seen him. His hair had turned white and his eyes were dull. His wife did not look much better. In fact, they appeared to be balancing on each other quite painfully. The Queen spoke, her high imperious voice quavering, a mouth a shaking, drawn line.  
  
"It is a wonderful occasion that these two fine subjects of ours have married" she said, smiling at Illaero and Gwen a few seats down. "I wish that you have a happy life together and I know that you will" she turned to look the other direction down the table at Jareth. Sarah noticed for the first time that the girl to his left was none other then Naomi. She felt a twinge of uneasy roll across her chest.  
  
"I have something else rather exciting to say" The Queen continued.  
  
Sarah stared at Jareth and Naomi. Naomi was beaming with pride and Jareth looked blank as usual. He glanced at Sarah and then quickly looked at his mother. "Oh god" Sarah heard herself mutter  
  
"What?" Emily asked "What is it?"  
  
"My son has finally decided to take a wife," The Queen said. "He has found his bride in the duchess of Hallyland, his lovely Naomi"  
  
The Queen went on to say other lovely things about the happy couple and people began to speak in low whispers about how wonderful it all was but Sarah couldn't hear any of it. It seemed the only sound she could hear was this terrible white buzzing sound and all she could see was Jareth and how he turned to look at Naomi and kissed her cheek softly. Naomi smiled at everyone and blushed at all the right places.  
  
Emily nudged Sarah, for her friend was staring blankly ahead with her mouth open, like she'd just swallowed a marble. "Are you alright?" she asked softly  
  
"No" Sarah admitted and then shook her head "I mean yes. I will be fine. I'll be fine"  
  
The Queen finished her speech and people began to get up and mill around to wish the happy couples good luck. Jareth took it in stride while Naomi practiced looking regal and imperious at his side. Gwendolyn picked her way down to Sarah and Emily and captured them both in a hug.  
  
"Oh gods, it took long enough but we're finally married" she laughed  
  
"You'll have a thousand beautiful children together" Emily pretended to prophesize "Shalom"  
  
Gwendolyn shook her head and laughed. "You two are so strange" she looked at Sarah and cringed "I hate that Naomi woman. She is absolutely dreadful"  
  
Sarah smiled tightly "It's alight, Gwen. I'm happy for him"  
  
Gwen's eyebrows shot up high into her forehead and she and Emily shared a knowing look. "Sure" Emily nodded, "Of course you are"  
  
-  
  
"Have you ever watched 'Passions', luv?"  
  
"Shut up Jareth"  
  
Jareth made a disgusted sound and flopped back into the large overstuffed chair he had been sitting in for nearly an hour. This dinner seemed to be lasting a lifetime, and Jareth had neither the patients for it nor for his fiancée. Naomi was starting to get that look on her face when she was about to yell at someone, he noticed. Her blue eyes were kind of twitching around in their sockets and her chin and nose had gone all funny and fuchsia colored.  
  
"Well," he continued on, unabashed "It's this thing they have in the above ground called a soap opera. I'm not sure what it has to do with soap—and operas, well, it hasn't much to do with them either. Any road, bloody good entertainment value, Passions is. What with little Timmy being stuck down a well and all the love triangles." He trailed off, loosing interest as he noticed Naomi wasn't listening at all. Instead she was staring across the room quite obviously at Sarah.  
  
It was all Jareth could do not to sigh dramatically. Of course she would know. And now he would have to listen to her for possibly weeks about how he dare let that mortal back in the castle. That mortal that caused her so much shame. Naomi had more of a flare for the dramatic then even he, the Goblin King, did sometimes.  
  
Jareth's relationship with her was purely one of convenience. She was one of the few consorts he'd been with in the last century that his mother approved of. She was attractive and fertile and imperious. What else did a future Queen need?  
  
"Naomi?" he sighed "Are you angry with me?" Jareth couldn't' help but rolling his eyes. She didn't see.  
  
She simply turned her nose up in the other direction. "If you must know. A bit." She sniffed "Tell me, Jareth my love, do you still have feelings for her?"  
  
Jareth tried not to laugh. What was all this 'my love' business? She knew just as well as he did that they did not love each other. At least he hoped she knew that. "No darling, she made it quite clear that we were not to be" he couldn't keep the sad note out of his voice as he finished the thought. "You know that"  
  
"I do" she nodded, giving him a stiff smile. "I do"  
  
He smiled back and hoped Sarah wasn't looking. No matter what she said he didn't believe that he meant nothing to her. He didn't want to hurt her. Not like she'd hurt him. Two times now.  
  
-  
  
After the dinner Sarah found herself on Taliesin's arm, talking with more of Ilareo's royal guard mates. She was horrendously bored and Emily had run off with Sebastian to get into Heaven knows what kind of trouble. Couples danced by, the women's dresses spinning out to huge lengths and the men standing tall and dignified.  
  
Sarah was strongly reminded of the dream she'd had when she'd eaten the peach all those years ago. The only difference was instead of herself searching for Jareth in a crowd of fabulously glittery people, she knew exactly where he was. Locked in a swaying dance with his Lady Naomi towards the back of the room. His blonde head was bent over her shoulder, his arms slung low around her very slim waist. Sarah tightened her grip on Taliesin's arm and looked for Emily. Her friend was now engaging in lively conversation with Gaeton while Sebastian looked on. Sarah sipped from the thin flute of ale she'd been nursing and finally gave in and chugged its contents.  
  
"Sarah?"  
  
She looked over at Taliesin, who had been trying to get her attention "What? Sorry..."  
  
"It's okay, Lady Sarah" he beamed "I was jus asking how long you will be staying"  
  
"Oh," she paused and looked at Emily and then back at Taliesin "I think we'll go back tonight"  
  
Taliesin's face fell, "You must stay longer then that. You and your charming friend are so much fun." He protested  
  
Sarah began to answer when a wave of nausea over came her. "Oh dear" she mumbled, as Taliesin's face began to swim before her eyes. Whatever she'd just downed, it had been quite heavy, she realized. "Erm. You know, you could come stay with us" her words sounded slurred so she turned to Alexei, the other guardsman and asked "Do I sound a bit drunk? I feel a bit drunk. What did I drink?"  
  
"Lady Sarah..." Taliesin said hesitantly "Perhaps you should get some air"  
  
"Perhaps I should" she agreed and took her leave of them, doing her best to get across the ballroom to the tall glass doors that opened onto the veranda where couples sat and strolled. It was where Dacian had taken her not long ago to try to seduce her. Sarah stumbled off the large veranda and down into the grass where she collapsed onto a marble bench. She lay there for a long time, staring up into the dark sky with its strange stars.  
  
She wasn't sure how long she sat sprawled out on the bench. Long enough for the nausea to pass and be replaced with a feeling of lightheadedness that threatened to burst into a pounding head ache. She didn't much feel like going back u p to the ball. God, a ball. She wanted to go home. She was tired of the underground on this trip, it only brought bad feelings that resembled something like regret. And she didn't like that at all.  
  
Instead of returning to the party, Sarah paced the gardens and surveyed the remnants of the wedding. A billowing white tent still hung over the jade grass. She walked until her head felt clear and her feet began to cramp in the shoes they were strapped into. She should have been pondering goblin kings and weddings and castles as she walked the gardens, but Sarah had trained her mind well. It knew what not to think about. Instead, she eased into the blankness of the night and hummed a love song that had been playing through her head all evening.  
  
As she made her way back up the steps of the veranda Sarah became aware of someone watching her. It wasn't the usual pins and needles thrills that she got from a certain high prince when he stared at her unabashed from the shadows. This was more like slowly becoming aware of heavy breathing over your shoulder in the dark.  
  
Sarah walked a bit faster towards the glass doors when someone spoke her name.  
  
"Lady Sarah"  
  
She stopped short and sighed. "Naomi" she mumbled under her breath, turning to face her new supposed adversary. Sarah twinkled her fingers at the older girl in lieu of a wave. "Hi again" she smiled tightly  
  
Naomi in her massive dress did not take long to stride towards Sarah. Her face was cold and hard, her lips twitching between a frown and a sneer. Sarah rocked her weight from one foot to the other, in an attempt not to bolt. That wouldn't look very good, but it was exactly what she felt like doing. Running away from this obvious predator coming in on its prey.  
  
"You look lovely, this evening, Sarah" Naomi said stiffly. "I've heard so much about you"  
  
"Oh. Yes... Have you?" Sarah mumbled  
  
"Yes" she purred "So sorry I didn't get to make your acquaintance on your last visit to the underground"  
  
"Oh, well, I'm sorry I didn't—hey!"  
  
Naomi's hand shot out and captured Sarah's wrist tight bwteen her cold fingers. "Oh, what's this?" she asked eyeing the plastic loop of color Sarah wore there. "A gift from his majesty, perhaps"  
  
Sarah's eyes went wide "What?" she asked, ompletley bewildered  
  
"Don't lie to me!" Naomi shrieked, pulling Sarah's wris closer to her face. "I know he gave this precious jewery to you"  
  
"But---"Sarah sputtered "But it's plastic. He didn't give it to me, and it's hardly precious"  
  
"I've heard them talking you know" Naomi continued, her voice rising in that way that hysterical women's voices tend to raise so shrilly. "The servants. I am a duchessyou don't' know what it means to have servants talking about you. It's almost as bad as having mortalstalking about you. They say that he loves you. That he hasn't been the same since you left him. It's a joke! You! A mortal! Leave the mighty High Prince! The boy that a hundred prophesies were written about! Ruler of the labyrinth and king of the Goblins" she sneered in disgust and threw Sarah's arm away from her face, the plastic bracelet coming off in her hand like a trophy. She threw it down on the flagstone floor and crunched it under her shoe.  
  
"That's what he thinks about you" she snarled "He loves me and I will be his beloved High Queen." With a whirl of blonde hair she stomped back through the glass doors to the ball, leaving Sarah stranded with her mouth hanging open. She was unsure whether she should laugh at the absurdity of Naomi to scream in an indignant display of annoyance. Neither, she decided, would make her feel much better.  
  
Instead, she decided to pretend as if it had not happened at all.  
  
-  
  
"So, will you come visit me?"  
  
"Of course, my lady. As soon as state business is settled I shall make time to come to the aboveground"  
  
Emily laughed and put her hand on Gaeton's shoulder "That's just a really fancy way of saying, yes, right?"  
  
Gaeton grinned crookedly "Yes" he admitted  
  
Sarah rolled her eyes as Emily said goodbye to her 'new favorite'. She kissed Gaeton on the cheek and continued to flirt outrageously and make him promise to visit as they waited for thirteen o'clock to approach.  
  
After the spectacle with Naomi Sarah had informed Emily that they were leaving, and with Gaeton and Dolan in tow, they headed out to the stones. With five minutes to kill, Sarah was having the oddest feeling of Déjà vu. It felt like high school all over again, only instead of waiting for the bus, she was waiting for the magical time portal to return her to her own world.  
  
It didn't matter either way to Emily. She would still flirt all the way up to the last minute. Not that Sarah was unhappy that Emily and Gaeton hit it off. Quite the contrary, she was thrilled Emily found someone so playful and fanciful in Gaeton. It was just that she had a pounding headache and throbbing feet and her whole body and soul were crying out for her nice warm bed.  
  
Sarah had wasted no time saying good bye to Gwen and Illareo before leaving the ball. They hadn't even taken time to change out of the underworld gowns, something she was beginning to regret as her shoulders were freezing in the dress she wore.  
  
"It gets easier" Dolan said, by way of offering advice. He checked his pocket watch and nodded "It's time"  
  
They shuffled into the portal just in time for all four members to be transported to the sprawling English countryside. Sarah started shivering instantly. She really wished she'd changed now. Dolan wrapped his cape over her shoulders and with in seconds Sarah was standing in her living room, warm and aching with Emily still giggling.  
  
"Oh" she sighed, stifling her laughter "Where did they go?"  
  
"I don't' know" Sarah admitted, glancing around and noticing that Dolan and Gaeton were in fact not with them. "That's weird" she mumbled  
  
"It isn't really" A chillingly familiar voice rolled over Sarah's ears. She heard Emily's sharp intake of breath and turned to see who had spoken. There, lounging on the sofa was a buxom brunette, decked out in black lace and satin. Her lips twisted into a smile at Sarah. "Hello, luv" Jaquetta purred  
  
"Who--" Emily started to ask but with a flick of Jaquetta's hand, Emily was rendered silent. She scrabbled at her throat but could not force sound to come out.  
  
"We only met once" Jaquetta continued in her satin voice "I'm sure you thought I was just another of Jareth's past conquests. Of course, I'm not, you silly girl." She sighed luxuriously "I am the Nosferatu Queen, I reign along side King Dacian and together, we will rule the world"  
  
"Okay" Sarah said slowly, taking this in "That's new... what do you want..."  
  
Jaquetta narrowed her eyes at Sarah. "Well I don't want you, if that's what you're thinking" she sniffed "Personally, I don't see what Dacian saw in you, I never go for your blood type. They're too--- difficult"  
  
"What do you want?" Sarah repeated. She had frozen in a stiff position that she hoped looked complacent and not nervous. She was so tense that the muscles in her calves were starting to strain in protest.  
  
Jaquetta stood fluidly and regarded Sarah for a moment. "I told you, I don't want you" she said. "But I wanted you to know something" she smiled "Something you should tell your delicious little Goblin King"  
  
Sarah could hear her heart pounding in her chest "What"  
  
"Well" Jaquetta strode closer and before Sarah could blink she was at her side, petting Sarah's hair and fumbling with the sleeves of her dress. "Tell him we have toys" she said softly. "Toys that will make him cry if he does not let us go. We know that the High King and Queen are unfit to rule. We know that he has not yet done what he is supposed to and his labyrinth is suffering. We will exploit this." She finished coldly. "Tell him that"  
  
She moved away from Sarah like she was moving to go to the door. "And let him know that I miss our games. He was such fun before he fell in love" she snickered "But our toys will help us undo that"  
  
Sarah nodded "I'll tell him" she said softly, unsure why on earth she was agreeing to do any such thing. She knew why. Jaquetta frightened her more than Jareth ever had. Possibly more hen Dacian had too. She had known that Dacian would not succeed, but for some reason, Jaquetta seemed much more dangerous then her King.  
  
"Well, I should be off" Jaquetta sighed. She glanced at Emily and pondered her for a minute. "You're strange looking" she mentioned and then before Sarah could move, grabbed her "You'll make a nice insurance package"  
  
"Stop!" Sarah shouted, running into the back of the couch before she could reach them. And before she knew it they were gone.  
  
-  
  
Sarah fell forward onto the couch, her heart beating sluggishly as she lay there motionless. She didn't know what to do. She felt helpless. Even when she was trapped in worlds that weren't her own, or facing obstacles that seemed unbeatable she always had some resource to call upon. In this case she had just lost her best friend, he friend who had nothing to do with any of this. And now she was gone.  
  
Sarah could only think of one rather unhelpful thing to do, and that was cry.  
  
An idea bubbled up in the back of her brain suddenly and hit her so hard she winced, knowing what she must do.  
  
Sarah climbed shakily to her feet and looked at her hands. "I wish" she started to say.  
  
She seriously doubted this would work. After all, could you really wish yourself away? Was that possible? It didn't sound possible. Even if it did, would Jareth want to see her? He seemed blank to her very being. He certainly wouldn't want her in his castle. Especially not with Naomi around.  
  
"I wish" she inhaled deeply "I wish the Goblin King would come and take me away... right now"  
  
There was a pause in which nothing happened. Sarah exhale, she had known it wouldn't work.  
  
But then she disappeared.  
  
-  
  
AN: Oh god, how do I come up with this horrible shit. Something you should never do: watch Labyrinth on drugs. I thought the goblins were coming for me. And then I thought David Bowie was 'coming at me' if you know what I mean. If you've seen his pants you know what I mean. Yeah you do.  
  
Thanks: To many of you, especially Amazonian21, who whored me out in her author's note. Yay.  
  
Winter M: That wasn't rock bottom. That was just boring life. Rock bottom I don't feel like dealing with. As for angst. Oh yes. Oh yes.  
  
Amazonian21: Bah, underoos. I read that and decided I love your Sarah too. Anyone who wears underoos deserves a wiggle dance of joy. Why have I never heard of underoos before? Why?  
  
ResistingMoonlight: Never fear, sometime around the end of June I'll be done with school and will have nothing else to do but work and write this mother trucker. When I have time, I'm notorious for writing a lot soon. It's only when i go on six month non writing binges that you should worry.  
  
Paganlady: BBC America? What? What? What is WRONG with you Americans. Why on earth would you ever want BBC America. Good god, you get HBO and MTV and all that madness that we have to pay loads for.  
  
Maskedmaiden: I am sorry I nearly killed you. That is no fun for anyone.  
  
Panther Princess: Was that long enough?  
  
KouUsa: I always like hearing that I'm destroying the youth of today by keeping them up past their bedtimes.  
  
Lady Dracona: Well I wouldn't want you to go mad.  
  
Gwenevire: It was a 'starting fresh' sort of a thing.  
  
Cheers Darlin: Sigh. Sugah. I don't know, thank you. You're great  
  
Dreaming One: I'll keep that in mind. I just have to make up so much more shit in the underground.  
  
Eliana Emeth: Does it have your stamp of approval then?  
  
Phoebemon: Of course they will. Eventually. After much evilness.  
  
REMEMBR TO REVIEW (or I'll go away for six months again) 


	3. dance, dance, dance

-

chapter 3: dance, dance, dance

-

Sarah's hands connected with wet stone hard enough to make her palms go numb for a minute. She sat crouching, afraid to look up, afraid to see the Goblin King looking at her with that annoyed, amused, cruel, blank face. She hated that. A cool breeze wafted past her and she lifted her head, eyes connecting with a pair of green orbs rimmed with red.

She shrieked and stumbled backwards. It was a goblin. A rather large one at that. It was wearing a strange blue velvet uniform with gold braid and a floppy Venetian hat with a long tassel. He—it, looked like something out of Alice in Wonderland. He also looked very dim.

Sarah took a moment.

Right, she was in the Goblin Kingdom again. Jareth was no where to be seen and her only company appeared to be a green little monster in crushed velvet.

"Um… Hi" she started, feeling like she was about thirteen again.

It cut her off "What you be doing here, lady?" it grunted

"Ah…" Sarah trailed off. What was she supposed to say? It was a goblin, would it even understand her? She decided on a rather simple method "I was… wished away"

It raised a bushy eyebrow. "Isn't you being too older to be getting wished away?"

Sarah shrugged, not sure what else to say. Her hands scraped at the dirty stone floor as she stood up, looking around the room she was in. All the walls were flagstone and there were no windows. It was perfectly circular with three corridors leading into it. Tapestries hung at measured distances from each other depicting battles of dragons and men in silver armor.

"Hey Lady?" the Goblin said insistently, she ignored him.

The goblin had distracted her momentarily from the severity of her situation. Or rather, how scared she was for Emily. Oh god, Emily, Sarah thought. What the hell was Jaquetta doing with her? Insurance, she had said. That meant Jareth had something Jaquetta wanted. It meant that Sarah needed to find Jareth and demand that he do whatever Jaquetta wanted so Emily would be safe.

As if it would be that easy.

"Oh…fuck" she mumbled anxiously, spinning around to look at each of the corridors. None of them seemed to lead anywhere specific. She thought for a moment that maybe she was in the labyrinth and not the castle. The thought caused her heart to twitch painfully. The last thing she needed right now was to be lost in the labyrinth.

"Jareth" she said softly, hoping, that somehow he would hear her or realize she was there or…something. "Jareth?" it came out like a whisper. For some reason, Sarah entertained the notion that that would be enough. But apparently not, as nothing happened.

"JARETH!" she shrieked, her voice echoing down the corridors and bouncing off the stone walls. Anxiety begain to crowd her mind and she pressed her thumbs into her eyes, trying to concentrate. Tears of frustration leaked out of the corners of her eyes. What was she doing. This had been a stupid idea. She was wasting time. Where was he?

"Hey lady?" the goblin said again, startling her.

Sarah turned to look at it, he was staring at her like she was a mad woman. To be honest, Sarah felt a bit like she was going mad.

"You be looking for his highness?" it asked

"Yes" she sniffed

"Well!" it sighed, rolling its large eyes around in one massive circle "Why don't you be asking instead of yelling. Max'll be taking you to his highness, for you"

"Are you Max?" she asked

"Who else'd I being?"

His grammar was starting to give her a headache. So, instead of replying she just followed the goblin out of one of the corridors. Then it wasn't the labyrinth…good.

As they walked Sarah's mind spun with possibilities. What had Jaquetta been talking about? Toys? She'd said something about toys. What the hell were her toys? What was it that she wanted? How horrible was this going to be? Sarah wouldn't put anything past Jaquetta, let alone Dacian. Whatever they wanted…surely there was a good reason for Jareth not to give it to them… Unless this was just another example of his stupid pride. If that was what it turned out to be Sarah doubted she wouldn't be able to stop herself from beating him senseless. But then, knowing Jareth as Jareth instead of as the Goblin King, she had to admit that it would be… unlikely. No, there had to be a reason. There had to be something to this.

She just had no idea where to even begin.

They walked through the empty throne room and down several more corridors. Sarah began to suspect that this goblin –max – had no more idea where Jareth was than she did.

Suddenly they came to a thick set of heavy wooden doors. There was intricate stone carving all around the arch and massive iron handles. Max knocked on the door and two other goblins dressed in the same attire as Max opened the doors wide. Max stepped out of the way, leaving Sarah standing in the middle of the threshold.

A long red carpet scrolled into the room. It was surprisingly light, unlike the rest of the castle, with massive windows and gauzy drapes. The colour scheme was much the same as the other castle. Cold silvers and pale blues. Heavy on the ornamentation and delicate designs everywhere. The room appeared to be a set of apartments, a small sitting area was the main focus of the room. It appeared to be tea time. And Jareth was no where to be seen.

"Oh. My. God"

But Naomi was. She sat delicately on the edge of her seat, a cup of tea raised halfway to her lips, little fingers sticking out prettily. Her cheeks became flushed and her eyes narrowed to such terrific little slits that Sarah wondered if she could even see at that point.

The other person in the room was Madame Tournille. She looked back and forth between Sarah and Naomi a few times before folding the large scroll of parchment in her hands and moving to leave.

"NO!" Naomi screeched at her. "You stay" she said "YOU!" she pointed a long finger at Sarah "What are YOU doing here"

Sarah didn't have the energy to be annoyed by Naomi's antics. She didn't have the energy to appear together in front of her either. She stumbled down the carpet, her long dress catching at her feet. "Naomi" she pleaded "Is Jareth here?"

Naomi looked horrified "What are you doing here!" she threw her teacup down on the tray so hard it skipped and clattered into the other china. "What makes you think you have the right to come storming into my castle and…"

Sarah cut off her long rant impatiently "Look, there are problems bigger than your…distaste for me. There are problems of a political nature that I need to speak with Jareth about" she tried to make her voice sound reasonable and steady. Naomi was, she suspected, a bit like an animal in so far as if you talked calmly to it, it would react calmly.

Apparently she was less reasonable than that.

"Is this some ploy to get him—"

"Naomi!" Sarah was standing behind the small chair Madame Tournille occupied. "Please stop it, this is really important and has nothing to do with me—really."

Naomi looked flustered "He isn't here" she stuttered "He's been at the castle all week"

Sarah took a moment to let that sink in "All week?" she repeated "But… I was just here a few hours ago"

Naomi looked at her like she was crazy. "The wedding was last week. You're completely mental, you know that, right?" She snorted "I honestly don't know what he saw in you" at Sarah's lack of reaction to that Naomi sighed and picked up her teacup again. She seemed to have regained her composure. It seemed to her that this girl, with her skinny little body flailing about in a dress that still didn't fit her right—with her hair all a mess and her make up streaked—look, there was even dirt down the side of her dress—how on earth could she be competition.

Naomi took a moment to look regal before speaking again. "Now, what is wrong, Sarah. I'm going to be Queen soon, if it's of a political nature perhaps I can help"

"Help?" Sarah repeated, bewildered "You want to help?"

"I studied Political Science and Foreign Relations, I'll have you know" Naomi sniffed indignantly "And I'm fluent in six different languages"

Sarah felt like her brain was going to explode. This was too surreal. What the hell was she doing at this tea party with Naomi acting like she knew what the hell was going on when Emily was probably getting her blood drained out of her wrists or something horrible like that. Or worse—what if they turned her into a Nosferatu?

With no other option, Sarah found herself pouring the entire story out to Naomi. All of what Jaquetta said, all that had happened with Dacian before—every panic stricken thought she'd had in the last twenty minutes. She expected to Naomi to become board and disinterested, but instead, surprisingly she just stared at Sarah with a look of utter concentration. And it looked completely sincere.

At the end of her tirade Sarah threw herself down in the dainty chair matching the one Madame Tournille was sitting in and covered her face with her hands.

There was a beat of silence and then Naomi spoke. "She was talking about the labyrinth"

Sarah's head shot up. "What?"

"Time and space" Naomi nodded. There are forces in the universe—Time, Space, Gravity, Love, etcetera and so on—they come from actual places, you know. I don't mean like, a specific place for each of them, but there are things that specifically have to do with a force. Like the labyrinth, it's ruled by time and space, you know? Like they exist completely and at the same time are non-existent. You've been in it, you know what I mean."

Sarah stared at her. "How do you—what does that mean then?"

"It means that for one reason or another Dacian wants control of the labyrinth. I mean, clearly it is something that one would like to possess. But clearly there's something specific they want from it. That's what we have to worry about. I mean, what would they gain by controlling the labyrinth? Think about it…"

"Time and Space" Sarah said slowly. "They couldn't control time and space if they controlled the labyrinth, could they?"

Naomi shrugged "I don't know, I didn't pay attention that closely in the sciences"

Sarah sighed heavily. "But then what… why is the labyrinth getting weaker and what toys was she talking about"

"She was probably just being dramatic" said Madame Tournille dryly "Knowing her"

"I don't think so" Sarah mumbled. "I think they really have something dangerous"

"And they have your little mortal friend" Naomi said snidely

Sarah glared at her "Shut up" she snapped "You don't know anything about her"

"I didn't suggest that I knew anything about her" Naomi snapped back "I wouldn't want to, just like I don't want anything to do with you"

"You're ridiculous" Sarah said bitterly, "Where is Jareth" it was a statement, kind of a plea, actually. Sarah wanted nothing more than to get up and leave. Go home and sleep, but she doubted she could get out of the chair, much less figure out how to go home. It was useless. She was stuck with the biggest twit in the world until Jareth showed up.

And just then, the two goblins at the doors swung the heavy wood barriers back on their old hinges and in stalked Jareth.

At first he didn't see Sarah, and just started ranting to Naomi "Oh God, if I have to sit through one more day of listening to the quote-un-quote good citizens of the underground whine at me in turn, I'll have to hang myself, Naomi."

"That's what being High King means, dear" Naomi said dryly.

Sarah felt her stomach turn over. They were acting like they were married. Not happily married but… there was something so…familiar about them. Something that predicted a calm, compatible marriage with reliability, friendship and companionship. Something she and Jareth never had and, she suspected, never would have. They bickered. They got on each others nerves. But there was… passion, she supposed.

Sarah turned in her chair to look at him. He was still looking at Naomi but his pale blue gaze slowly moved over to her face. Tear stained and grimy.

There was a moment where his face looked almost tender but that was quickly replaced by his usual hard demeanor. "What are you doing here?"

"Her little mortal friend was kidnapped by nosfertu, Jaquetta and Dacian are trying to steal the labyrinth for some evil reason and if they don't get it they're going to kill the mortal girl" Naomi said breezily "And Sarah is quite torn up about it, if you can't tell"

Sarah didn't bother to say anything or look at Jareth. She was so tired.

No one said anything. Not for a long time. And then finally Madame Tournille stood up "Well, I think I should be going, then" she said with a light nervous laugh. She was clearly uncomfortable. She looked at Naomi. "I'll bring some gowns over in the morning, duchess" she gave a short curtsey and scurried out of the room.

Jareth wheedled his way over to Sarah's chair "Are you alright, then?" he asked softly.

She turned to look at him sharply. "You don't need to worry about me" she said severely "I would just like it if you would sort this out"

"Sort this out?" he demanded "You act like it's my fault"

"It IS your fault" Sarah accused. "It's certainly not my fault and it's not Emily's fault."

Jareth sneered at her "You're being irrational"

"I'm not being irrational, you're being an ass!"

Jareth stiffened up "I'm not putting up with this, Sarah" he said coldly. He looked at Naomi "I'll be in my study"

Sarah felt her heart clench as he looked away from her. And at Naomi. So there it was.

"Bastard" she murmured

"No you're being irrational" Naomi said smugly.

Sarah glared at Naomi, feeling such resentment as she never had before. Well, maybe for the Goblin King, but not for another woman. "Fuck off" she snarled.

Naomi looked taken aback for a moment. She stood up imperiously and shook her head at Sarah. "You could learn a lot from me" she said softly. "You're clearly not suited to be a Queen, but you're also not very well adjusted to being a Lady"

And with that she left the room.

Usually, a comment like that would have no effect on Sarah. However, with all the other stress laying on her heart at the moment and everyone gone from the room there appeared to be no reason why shouldn't let it wound her. There was no reason why she could bawl her eyes out for a few minutes.

Indulging in a good cry was the kind of thing Sarah never usually allowed herself to indulge in. Usually it was the kind of thing she felt made you weak.

After the sobbing reduced to whimpering and then sniffling she decided what she needed to do. She needed to get Emily back. That was her priority. Not the underground. Not Jareth. Emily.

She wiped her face on the gauzy fabric of her dress and took a moment to compose herself before going in search of Jareth's study in the direction he'd left from.

It was easy to find, the only room in the apartments that wasn't open and empty. She knocked lightly on the door, waiting for a response of some kind. The door swung open magically t reveal Jareth sitting at his desk with a massive leather bound book sitting in front of him. He waved at her carelessly to sit in one of the seats in front of his desk.

Sarah chose to stand rather than feel like a student in the principle's office. Then she realized how tired she was and sat down reluctantly.

"Have you calmed down at all?" Jareth asked, not looking up at her.

Sarah didn't respond.

"Sarah?" he looked up at her, head tilted in her direction.

She pulled her feet up to rest on the edge of the overstuffed chair she had folded herself into. "Don't talk to me like that, Jareth" she said calmly. There was a beat of silence before she spoke again. "I'm sorry, I was being irrational"

Now Jareth didn't say anything. There was a minute of full silence and in a blink Jareth was kneeling in front of her chair. "You look horrible" he said.

Sarah shrugged and looked away from him. "I should. I mean, I feel horrible"

Jareth didn't say anything. Comforting wasn't exactly his forte. He climbed to his feet, looking annoyed and defeated.

Sarah nodded toward the massive book on the table. "What are you reading?" she asked

"Underground Law" he said leaning back on his desk and looking at her throw lowered eye lashes. "You know, for loopholes and such."

"Uh huh" Sarah pulled herself out of the chair and walked around to look at the book. It was heavy to lift so she could read it but it didn't matter. It was all written in a funny language resembling latin or maybe some J.R.R Tolkien elf language. Jareth moved closer and Sarah's body went tense all over. He was barely touching her. His arm just glancing off her shoulder, but she was sure it was intentional. She was sure he had gone just as tense. That his mind was reeling like hers was.

"What does it say?" she mumbled.

Jareth recited some of what was written but it was all garbled complicated law language.

"Jareth?" she cut him off and looked up at him.

He looked taken aback. "Yes, Sarah?"

She felt the tears brimming in her eyes again. "D'you…d'you think I'll be able to find Emily." Her voice broke. "I mean, this is… this I just… it's like with Toby. My stupid fault again, my inability to keep people I care about safe" she realized she was rambling about nothing—to someone who probably didn't care, at that.

Jareth's hands were on her shoulders then, but she kept on talking and tears started streaming down her face again. "I just, I'm so tired, and I can't keep doing this. The constant just, problems and the evil and—I don't even know what I'm talking about. I don't even know why I'm here, I just keep getting dragged into these situations and I don't even know how—" Jareth pulled her to his chest so her voice was muffled by the soft fabric of his shirt. He smelled like sugar, she thought. "One minute I'm unemployed in New York and the next think I know people are being kidnapped by vampires—I can't handle this anymore Jareth. It's just emotionally draining" she heaved a breath and he heaved one with her. She could hear his heart beating through his chest. There was something comforting about that.

"It's just too much" she mumbled quietly.

Jareth wasn't sure what to do or say at her outburst. It was a bit unexpected. Sarah was never the type he thought had nervous breakdowns like this. Somehow he didn't think less of her for it. Had is been Naomi he probably would have left her to sob on her own. There was something that made him want to hold her a little bit longer. Something in his chest that felt deflated as he watched the misery trace lines on her face. This was unusual for him. Misery was something he felt was useless. Wallowing and crying were for weak people.

But Sarah was anything but weak.

So he held her close to his chest and petted her hair softly. Neither of them said anything. They just stood there, each lost in their own thoughts. Gradually, Sarah felt her eyes dry and realized that she had, in fact, just made an ass of herself.

She pulled away abruptly, Jareth's hand had been tangled in her hair and it ripped away suddenly. She pulled into herself. "Sorry…" she mumbled "Sorry… that was embarrassing"

Jareth tried to look aloof, but it was too much energy. "No, it wasn't" He just wanted to touch her again. He reached out and touched her face softly.

Sarah's breath caught in her throat. Her eyes fluttered shut for a moment, her muscles tense again as he touched her face. She opened her eyes and they stared at each other for a long moment. Jareth's hand moved behind her head and he pulled her face to his fluidly.

The kiss was soft. Lips pressing against each other delicately, purposefully. Sarah's hands rested on his shoulders but slowly slid down the front of his chest to rest on his waist. Jareth's hand remained on her face, the other slid down her side. That seemed to press her to move closer. For her mouth to open against his, deepening the kiss. They became entangled with each other and slowly, as hands began to roam under clothing the kissing became more furious.

Sarah's hands slid around under the back of his shirt while his moved down her front, pressing into her breasts through the fabric of her dress. Sarah let out a soft moan which prompted Jareth to spin her around so she slammed into the desk forcefully. His hands pulled at the volumous skirts on her dress until his hands connected with the warm skin of her thighs.

Her legs curled around his waist and she moved to sit on the desk to get better leverage. She began to pull at the fastenings of his pants as his thumbs snagged on the waist band of her knickers. He pulled them off and began to explore her lower half further. Sarah pushed against him, moaning impatiently.

She managed to get the rest of the buttons on his trousers undone and pulled him down for one long kiss before…

There was a knock at the door.

Jareth snapped back as if he'd been shot. Sarah squeaked.

"Hold on" he said, his voice was horse and quite unlike anything Sarah had ever heard out of him. She was panting, pulling her skirts down and looking around for her panties while Jareth did himself up.

She got of the desk.

"Come in"

It was Gaeton. He looked back and forth between them for a second before speaking. "Um… we have some news"

-

So ugh. Sorry about that. Please understand that I haven't written anything on this for almost a year, which means I've lost contact with the characters….so forgive me if they've changed a bit. I did my best. And it still blows. And you're all going to hate me. It's just I went and checked the e mail that I have linked up to this account and there were like…. Woah, so many reviews. And I felt like such an ass for leaving it. So hopefully I won't leave it like this now.

Hey, seven pages, not bad.

Sally.


End file.
